An organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter may be referred to as an “organic EL device” or a “device”) includes an organic layer such as a light-emitting layer and a charge transport layer between a pair of electrodes. In recent years, an organic electroluminescent display using the device is attracting attention as a next-generation display. Particularly, there is actively developed an organic EL device using a polymer compound which enables film formation with an application method suitable for enlarging an area of the display. For example, as a technique using a conjugated polymer compound excellent in charge transport property, there are reports of a technique using polyfluorene (Non Patent Document 1) and a technique using a polymer compound containing, as a structural unit, fluorenes and arylenes (Patent Document 1).